Survival
by Storyteller Person
Summary: Completed, AU, what if Obi Wan had been sold into slavery? Hope series R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I dont own anything, mores the pitty.

Prologue

10 years before The Phantom Menace

"The council have given us another mission, my young padawan," Qui gon said, "We are going to the Forla system to sort a negotiation problem."

"Why do we always seem to get the hard missions," Obi Wan said, "Forla is the most stubborn system ever, I would have thought that the council would send Un Li. I mean, she is the best negotiator we have."

Qui gon looked at Obi Wan in disaproval, "It is not our place to question the council's decisions Obi Wan. We must do as we must."

"I apologise, Master. It is not my place to argue with council decisions." Obi Wan replied, slightly abashed.

"Very well, Go and pack, I feel that this will be a long mission."

Obi Wan left for his room to pack the necessities needed for such a journey. Though he didn't say it, Qui gon agreed with Obi Wan, they were not the best people to send on this mission, but with the top negotiators elsewhere, they were the best of what was left. Added to that, the council thought that there was something strange about this disturbance, and felt that they would be the best at ferreting out whatever secrets were being hidden.

Next Day

"Master, we're being attacked, I don't know where from, can you get back to the ship as soon as possible," Obi Wan voice frantically shouted through the receiver. There were sounds of laser fire in the background, "I can't hold them off on my own."

Little did Obi Wan know that Qui gon was in some trouble of his own. As he parried and thrust his lightsaber, Qui gon tried frantically to get to the ship, but he was held off too badly. The battle that had started over a supposed killing had escalated, despite the intervention of the Jedi.

When Qui gon eventually made it back to the ship, after a huge scale massacre, it was to find Obi Wan missing. Not even a body could be seen. He searched through the bond he shared with his padawan, but he could find out only that he was alive, but no sign of him. Looking around the ship and asking questions to the few survivors, Qui gon found that Obi Wan had been taken aboard another ship, with the other crew members and several children. He had been unconscious. Qui gon was frantic, he sent an immediate message to the council on Corusant. The councils immediate action was for Qui gon to find as much as possible and to search for his lost Padawan. Others would be sent to deal with the situation. But by the time he found a lead, it was too late. Obi Wan had gone and there was no way Qui gon would be able to find him.

reviews me! Please


	2. 1

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.

Chapter 1

10 years later

Qui gon walked down the corridor next to Jedi Master Turut Mi. He didn't feel warm feelings for the trade federation, they were cowards only interested in profits, but the negotiations should be short. At least he hoped so as he wished to continue his search for Obi Wan. It had been ten years, but Qui gon still hoped that he would someday find Obi Wan again. He just wanted this mission over with quickly.

Obi Wan looked out at the sand. It was going to take him forever to lug the useable parts from the ship to Watto's junkyard. But what could he do? He was a slave, bound by the rules his master set him. 10 years ago he was knocked unconscious aboard his ship and sold into slavery. If it hadn't been due to the fact that they had placed a force inhibitor round his wrist he would have gotten out. Unable to contact the Jedi, or anyone friendly to the republic he had been stranded on this wasteland planet. Alone and friendless and on the lowest scale of the social order. If it hadn't been for the help of a petite brunette he didn't know what he could have done. She had taken him under her wing and looked after him, teaching him how to survive. In return he looked after her, during her pregnancy and her giving birth, looking after both her and the boy until she died a couple of years ago in a speeder accident. Since that day he had been Anakin's only support. They worked together as a team to survive. Anakin calling him Uncle Obi, and being like brothers. They didn't know it but a training bond had unknowingly formed between the both of them.

Obi Wan had known from the time Anakin was still in his mothers womb that he was strong with the force. As a babe he sent telepathic images to his mother and Obi Wan as to why he was crying. As a toddler he was lifting up blocks and stacking them. His reflexes were phenomenal. Obi Wan had taken it upon himself to train Anakin in the Jedi arts, knowing that the boy would be dangerous if he didn't learn to control his powers. Anakin was a good student, once Obi Wan had persuaded him that, actually sitting still and meditating was good for developing skills. Anakin could already hear the force talking to him and respond, and Obi Wan had finally managed to get him to sit still for an hour at a time. Anakin's memory was such that he only needed to be shown something once and he could do it. In sabre practice Anakin was already pushing Obi Wan to try harder, and was on the way to making his first sabre. Due to his connection with the force, Anakin could easily have become arrogant without guidance from the force, but he was a generous helpful little boy that knew his weaknesses and strengths. Obi Wan was often sad that Anakin was not trained by the Jedi but at least he was getting some training, and he was already well above his level of knowledge, he knew about things that someone twice his age didn't know. Obi Wan didn't know what he would have done if it hadn't been for Anakin. He made the days bearable, and gave him a reason to get up in the morning.

Picking up the workable parts, Obi Wan started to the junkyard. If he got moving he might be able to get home in time before Anakin went to bed. Maybe.

Might not be able to update as much for a while, but will try.


	3. 2

Here is the next chapter, thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming.

Chapter 2

Qui gon and Padme and JarJar entered a junkyard with their droids. Its dusty and dingy. A Toydarion looked at them saying, "Hi chuba da naga?"

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian." Quigon answers

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto lookas out back and shouts, "Peedenkel! Naba dee unko." (Boy, get in here! Now!)

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui gon says as he passes Watto a data pad.

A little boy of about 9 years old ran into the shop. He as dressed in rough clothes which seemed to be falling apart. He moved with a quick cat-like grace that Qui gon had only seen with boys in the Temple.

"Coona tee-tocky malia?" (What took you so long?) Watto said angrily to the boy. Obviously annoyed by the second delay.

"Mel tassa cho-passa…" (I was cleaning the bin like you...) The boy replied, before interrupted by Watto. He was apologetic, but very calm. There was no emotion shown in the boys face.

"Chut-Chut! Ganda doe wallya. Me dwana no bata." (Never mind! Watch the store I've got some selling to do here.) He said to the boy before turning his attention to Qui gon, obviously dismissing him. "Soooo, let me take- a thee out back. Ni you'll find what you need." Qui gon followed him to the yard with R2, hoping to find what they needed there

Padme looked around the shop. She never saw such junk. But it obviously worked. She hoped that they could get what they needed and be on their way. The space port was definitely not a nice place, and she was regretting her decision to come along.

"Are you an angel?" A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"What?" She said, curiously turning around to face the source of the voice.

"An angel." the boy said, cleaning some sort of pot. "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." It was obvious that the boy had been around dangerous men, and was a skilled flirt.

"I've never heard of angels." Padme replied, interested to see what the boys answer would be.

"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." The boy said with the knowledge of young boy who thought he had seen a lot of the world.

" You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme said curiously.

" I live in a space port, pilots get drunk and talk," the boy said, matter of factly,

"How long have you lived here?" She asked.

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My uncle and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." He said as if his being an object was a normal thing.

"You're...a slave?" Padme said incredulously.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin," He said upset. It was obviously a sore spot, and she wanted to smooth it over quickly.

"I'm sorry. I don't fully understand. This is a strange world to me." She said looking around, as if to make her point. Anakin looked at her searchingly as if to decide what to do next.

"You are a strange girl to me." he admitted. They both turned to see JarJar making a mess of things. Anakin new that he would be the one to clean it up later.

Qui gon started walking into the shop, but paused slightly because he thought he had heard the name Obi.

"…wouldn't have lasted long if I weren't so good at fixing things. Or for my uncle Ben's support. I'm building my own droid…"

He had been mistaken, maybe the search was making him hear things, "We're leaving." He said, rushing out.

"I'm glad I met you, Anakin…" She said searchingly as she was leaving.

"Skywalker." he filled in for her.

She smiled and said, "Padme Naberrie."

Anakin wastched her go and shouted out to her, "I'm glad I met you too."

Watto flew in shakng his head. "Ootmians! Tinka me chasa hopoe ma booty na nolia."  
(Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the center, we don't  
know nothing.)

" La lova num botaffa." (They seemed nice to me.) Anakin replied honestly.

Watto looked at him, "Fweepa niaga. Tolpa da bunky dunko." (Clean the racks, then you can go home.)

Anakin jumped off the work top and raced to the racks excited to be leaving

Qui gon was getting frustrated, they had nothing to barter with and they were running out of time. Qui gon calmed himself though, another situation would present itself, he was sure.

As they walked down the street, trying to think of ways to get the parts they needed, JarJar, walking slowly behind them saw a snack that looked interesting outside a pub. Stuffing it into his mouth, the vendor saw and told him it was 7 rupee's. At that price JarJar spit it out. It landed in a dug's soup who was sitting outside the pub. Looking at the mess on his clothes, the dug jumped over to JarJar landing on him and mauling him with the offending snack in his hand. "Ni chuba na?" (Is this yours?) The dug said menacingly.

As JarJar tried to scramble away he said to himself, "Why mesa always da one?"

"Because you're afraid." A voice said out of the gathering crowd. JarJar saw Anakin and moved over to next to him. Anakin was very calmly standing up to the dug. Obviously unafraid, Anakin addressed him self assuredly. "Chess ko, Sebulba...Coo wolpa tooney rana." (Careful, Sebulba...This one's very connected.) Anakin said as the dug moved over JarJar.

Sebulba stopped his attack quickly looking viciously at the boy. "Tooney rana nu pratta dunko, shag." (Connected? What do you mean, slave?)

"Oh da Hutt...cha porko ootman geesa...me teesa rodda co pana pee choppa chawa." (As in Hutt...big time outlander, this one... I'd hate to see you diced before we race again.) Anakin said with a smirk

"Neek me chowa, wermo, mo killee ma klounkee" (Next time we race, wermo, it will be the end of you!) Sebulba said standing up to walk away. "Una noto wo shag, me wompity du pom pom." (If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you right now.)

"Eh, chee bana do mullee ra." (Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me.) Anakin said to sebulbas retreating back with a laugh. He looked a the two humans coming towards him. "Hi! Your buddy here was about to be turned into orange goo. He picked a fight with a Dug. An especially dangerous Dug called Sebulba."

"Nosir, nosir. Mesa hate crunchen. Dat's da last ting mesa wanten." JarJar said in his defence.

"Nevertheless, the boy is right...you were heading for trouble." Qui gon said to the clumsy Gungan. "Thank you, my young friend." Qui gon looked curiously at the calm boy, who looked as if nothing had happened.

"Mesa doen nutten!" JarJar said, trying to justify what had happened.

"Fear attracts the fearful. He was trying to overcome his fear by squashing you...be less afraid." Anakin said in response to the Gungan. Qui gon looked quickly at the boy, That was a Jedi technique. _Where could he have heard that?_

"And that works for you." Padme said looking at the boy.

" To a point." Anakin replied with a sad smile.

Anakin walked to in front of a fruit stand and talked to the old lady working it.

" How are you feeling today, Jira?" Anakin said, concerned for the woman's health.

" The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Ani!" She said in reply.

"Guess what?" Anakin said excitedly, "I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise."

" You're a fine boy, Ani." Jira said, looking fondly at the boy, "I don't know how that uncle of yours managed it by himself, but he should be very proud."

Anakin looked abashed and changed the subject quickly, " I'll take four pallies today." He said turning to Padme, "You'll like these…"

As Anakin starts to hand over the money to Jira, but drops a coin. As Qui gon bends down to pick it up, Anakin saw his lightsabre, and was suddenly aware that maybe they were dangerous. Obi Wan had told him about a masked individual he had met on his journeys with a light sabre, trained like a Jedi but not a Jedi. Anakin was on his guard. It could be a Jedi though, which would seem more likely, but then, why would he be here on the outer rim?

Anakin looked around and noticed that the shops were packing up and the winds moving fast.

" Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Ani. You'd better get home quick." Jira told him.

" Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui gon.

" We'll hed back to our ship." He replied.

"Is it far?" Anakin asked, knowing how this conversation would end up. He decided that he would have to trust his instincts and the force and trust them.

"On the outskirts." Padme answered.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time." Anakin said, shocked at the lack of knowledge, "sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!"

The group followed Anakin to his home.

A lot longer this time, but it's basic stuff that had to be written before moving on. Qui gon and Obi Wan should see each other again in the next chapter. Will I be evil and make it a cliffhanger?


	4. 3

Chapter 3

Anakin walked into a small house. It was joined onto other houses. The outside was basic sand colour and looked run-down. Walking inside, Padme could see a set of rooms full of gadgets. To one side was a small kitchen, with a table and chairs. It was tidy and organised. On the other side was a room, full of wires, spare parts and general electrical goods, on the work top was a finished droid with steel outsides. Padme walked curiously over to it. "That's the droid I've built." Anakin said when he noticed her looking. "We plan on selling it to raise money to send a message to my uncles family." Anakin walked onto the kitchen and checked on the stew on the stove. Padme looked around a bit. She saw three other rooms. They were very small. One of them was obviously Anakin's. It had machinery all around and a small unmade bed. Next to it was a bare room. It was clear of all objects apart from what looked like a rope strung along the centre. The last room must then belong to his uncle. It was also very basic and stark. It was orderly and tidy and everything was put away. The whole place lacked homey touches, like carpets or pictures. It seemed very bare, yet cluttered. It was definitely missing feminine touches. She turned back to the kitchen to see Anakin pouring out the stew, leaving enough for his uncle when he returned. He placed the bowls on the table, "Eat, you must be starving," They all sat down, and Qui gon gave Ani some food chips from his belt to repay for the food they were given.

----------

"All slaves have transmitters placed inside their bodies somewhere." Anakin said in reply to Padme question, "I've been working on a scanner to try and locate them, but no luck."

"What does the scanner do if you escape?" Padme asked, unused to barbaric behaviour.

"The scanner blows you up." He said as if it was common knowledge. Padme and JarJar looked at him in horror.

"I can't believe there is still slavery in the galaxy." Padme said trying to get a grip on what seemed so common place to the boy, "The Republic's anti-slavery laws…"

"The Republic doesn't exist out here...we must survive on our own." Anakin said with a wisdom beyond his years. The comment brought an embarrassed silence. "Have you ever seen a Podrace?" Anakin said, formulating a plan in his head as to how they could get their parts.

Padme shook her head, as did JarJar. "They have Podracing on Malastare. Very fast, very dangerous." Qui gon said, picking up on what Ani had in mind.

" I'm the only human who can do it." He said to Qui gon, trying to make him understand that there was a chance.

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui gon said being deliberately evasive.

Anakin looked at him closely. "You're a Jedi Knight aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Qui gon replied, trying not to give anything away.

"I saw your light sabre. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Ignoring the fact that Obi Wan had seen someone who wasn't and carried a sword. Anakin didn't want to give too much away either.

Qui gon looked at Ani and smiled, "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." He said in jest.

"No one can kill a Jedi," Anakin said with real conviction.

"I wish that were so…" Qui gon said with sadness in his voice, thinking of Obi Wan, who, though not dead, was still taken.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves...have you come to free us?" Anakin said with real hope, because then Obi Wan could go find his beloved master, this Qui gon, that he talked so much about.

"No, I'm afraid not…" Qui gon said with real sadness, but not wanting to get his hopes up.

Anakin looked at him, nodded his head and looked away. "How did you end up here in the outer rim?" Anakin said with curiosity.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Padme said.

"And that's why you need the parts from Watto," Anakin said with some insight.

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade." JarJar said.

"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padme said, as Anakin and Qui gon looked at each other from opposite ends of the table.

"Gambling." Anakin said. " Everything revolves around the pod races."

" Podracing... Greed can be a powerful ally.. if it's used properly." Qui gon said, directly to Ani.

"I've built a racer. There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished…" Anakin said to Qui gon. "Watto doesn't know I've built it. You could make him think it's your's, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

"What would your uncle say about this?" Qui gon said to the boy seriously.

"My uncle would understand," Anakin said with conviction. "He'd do it himself if he could get away with it."

"I'd rather get his permission before you do this," Qui gon said.

"You'd need to get Watto's, I belong to him, not my uncle."

Qui gon looked at the boy for a moment. "If you are sure about this, and your uncle will be alright with it once he comes home,"

Anakin nodded his head. "He always tells me that my mum used to say, 'that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other' he'll understand my reasoning for doing this."

Outside they could hear the sandstorm rage.

-------------

When the storm had abated, Anakin could feel Obi Wan's presence coming down the road. _Obi Wan we have visitors. A Jedi Knight is among them._

_Are you sure?_ Obi wan replied in Anakin's mind.

_He has a light sabre, and has all the characteristics. I haven't found out his name yet. I offered them shelter from the storm. Their ship crashed, so I've offered to enter the race tomorrow so that they can get the parts they need, is that alright?_

_Of course it is. Listen, what have you told them about me?_

_Just that I have an uncle whom I live with called Ben._

_Good, I'll be there in a minute. Have you practiced your meditations yet?_

_No, _came Anakin's apologetic relpy, _ I didn't want them to know to much about what you've taught me._

_Good thinking._

Obi Wan entered the hovel. He went to the sink to wash his hands, Qui gon was in the meditation room looking around, trying to out the pieces of Anakin together.

"Is this your uncle?" Padme asked in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Uncle Ben, this is Padme, Padme, this is uncle Ben," Anakin replied, introducing the other.

"Pleased to meet you," Padme said holding out her hand.

Obi Wan, recognising the Nubian accent, gave her the traditional Nubian handshake. Padme looked shocked that he would know it, but quickly put it aside. "Pleasure is all mine." Obi Wan replied.

Qui gon heard his voice, and new it was an older version of Obi Wans. He rushed into kitchen and saw the boy, grown into a man. A man he had been looking for for 10 years. "Obi Wan," Qui gon said with awe.

"Qui gon," Obi Wan said, a smile growing on his face.

----------

I love all your reviews, thanks so much and keep them coming. I'm not going to generally answer reviews after my story, it's a case of you'll have to read it and find out. but I will say in answer to Laura of Maychoria, that I hadn't considered Obi Wan being just a Shmi substitute, I like the idea, I might use it to be evil! Thanks for the sugestion.

To all those JarJar fans out there, I would just like to say, I'm sorry, but i hate him and see no point to him being in the films, but because he is, and has crucial dialogue that I can't get another character to say, he is in this story under sufference, and I have (thankfully) been able to majorly reduce his involvment. Sorry to those Gungan fans, he's just not my favourite character.

Thanks for the reviews, they give me a spur to keep writing. So if you want to read more of this story, keep them coming.

Sorry that i didnt have page splitters in the last coule of chapters, by the time i realised the ones i had put in had dissapeared it was too late.


	5. 4

Longest Chapter so far

Chapter 4

Qui gon sat and listened to Obi Wan's story, he related everything from when he became captured to that day, the only thing he left out was the strange warrior he had seen several years ago with a light sabre.

"How did you get the force inhibitor off then?"Qui gon asked.

"Anakin managed to get it off several years ago." Obi Wan said, "Something about the energy flow, or power coupling, I'm not really sure."

"And you've been training Anakin all this time?" Qui gon asked as they sat at the table. Padme and JarJar had already gone to bed asleep, and R2 had shut down. Anakin was falling asleep next to Obi Wan, listening to the story that he had heard so many times before. Obi Wan looked at Anakin, fast asleep, before he answered the question.

"When I first came here, the one person who helped me adjust was Shmi, Anakins mother. She was kind and gentle. She had a mothers heart." Obi Wan started, looking at Anakin fondly. "In the womb I could already tell he was extremely powerful, and that without training, he would be dangerous. He would be arrogant, too sure of himself without the knowledge of the living force. I took it upon myself to train him. My thought was that, even if we were never found, he would never use it for the dark side. I thought it would help him. He was extraordinary, even Shmi new it. We had to work hard to hide his gifts. As a babe he talked telepathically with me. That was when I started the training. I taught him the principles behind the living force. How he must remain calm, and the path towards the dark side. I knew I should not, but I had to, without training he would have been too dangerous." Obi Wan stopped to pick Anakin up and took him to bed and tucked him in. When he came back, Qui gon was looking into space, obviously searching his thoughts as to what to do next.

"Do you think he could be trained at the temple?" Qui gon finally said to the quiet room.

"Yes," was Obi Wan's unequivocal answer.

Qui gon looked on, thinking about what he had to do, and what to do about Obi Wan Kenobi.

-------------

Walking through Mos Espa, Padme turned to Qui gon, "Are you sure about this? Trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know. The Queen will not approve."

"The Queen does not need to know." Was the reply

"Well, I don't approve." Padme said, sitting down in a huff.

Qui gon walked into the shop, seeing Anakin and Watto arguing in Huttenese.

"Patta go bolla!" Watto said.  
"No batta!" said Ani.  
"Pedunky. Maa kee cheelya." was watt's reply.  
"Bayno, Bayno!" answered Anakin.

Qui gon walked over to them, interrupting the argument.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto said to Qui gon, laughing.  
"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui gon said, holding up a transmitter, with a hologram of a Nubian spacecraft. Watto looked at it studiously. "It's in good order, except for the parts we need."

"...but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto said annoyed. He also didn't really want anything to do with the race. It could cost him a good slave boy.

"Ahhhh...it wasn't my fault really...Sebulba flashed me with his vent ports. I actually saved the Pod...mostly." Anakin put in, looking abashed.

"That you did. The boy is good, no doubts there." Watto said more to Qui gon than the boy.

"I have...acquired a Pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built'" he replied

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto said, as if it made no real difference to him really. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty! If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cash for the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need...If we lose, you keep my ship." Qui gon said, trying to barter a better deal. "Either way, you win." He said, when Watto looked unsure, Anakin nervously standing by.

"Deal!" He said to Qui gon eventually. "Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya." (Your friend is a follish one, methinks.) He said to Anakin, Anakin didn't looked impressed by that statement.

----------

Qui gon talked on his receiver at Anakin's house to Turut Mi, explaining the plan to him.

"What if this plan fails, Qui gon? We could be stuck here for a long time." Turut Mi's voice said from the transmitter.

"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere." Qui gon returned, "And we've got to try get the boy and Obi Wan out." Qui gon put the receiver away and watched Anakin and Padme work on the pod racer below with R2 and JarJar.

"You should be proud of him, you've done a good job of raising him. He gives without any thought of reward." Qui gon said to Obi Wan as he came out of the house.

"He knows nothing of greed." Obi Wan replied, "He deserves better than a slaves life."

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?" Qui gon said, not yet comfortable with the young adult, who had seen so much and become so wise, when he was used to a unsure young teenager, not yet come into his own.

"There was no father, that I know of... I was there around the time he would have been conceived. I slept in the same room as her, I never noticed her being raped, I never saw any marks and there was no man about whom she was close to. Do you think he is who I've always thought he is?"

"I don't know," Qui gon replied honestly.

Qui gon watched as a group of children arrived to see Anakin. They looked to be around his age and of similar station in life.

"Padme and Jar Jar, this is my friend Kitster, and seek, Amee, and Wald." Anakin said, introducing them. Everyone replied in kind.

"Wow, a real Astro Droid...how'd you get so lucky?" a little human boy with dark hair and tanned skin called Kitster asked.

"This isn't the half of it. I'm entered in the Boonta Race tomorrow!" Anakin said, excitedly.

"What? With this?" Kitster said disbelievingly.

"Ani, Jesko na joka." (You are such a joke, Annie.) said a little green alien called Wald

"You've been working on that thing for years. It's never going to run." one girl said pessimistically.

"Come on, let's go play ball. Keep it up, Ani, and you're gonna be bug squash." said a ginger haired boy.

All the children ran off leaving Kitster and Anakin to continue working on the pod.

"But you don't even know if this thing will run." Kitster said, he wanted to believe in Ani, but the realistic side of him, tended to be cautious about Ani's chances.

"It will." Ani said, whether to convince Kitster of himself, Ani didn't really know.

" I think it's time we found out. Use this power charge." Qui gon said, handing over the battery.

"Yes, sir!" Anakin said, climbing into the pod and putting the battery in. As Anakin got everything set up, everyone stepped back, waiting for it to start. When it did everyone gave a loud cheer. It worked.

---------

That night Anakin sat outside watching the stars as Qui gon looked at the cut on Ani's arm. "Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut." He said, wiping antiseptic on the cut.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?" Anakin said, staring up at the sky wonderingly.

"Most of them." Qui gon said, amused by the boys endless questions.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin said, never stopping.

"Not likely." Qui gon said, laughing.

"I want to be the first one to see them all." Anakin said with conviction. "Ouch!" He cried, when Qui gon pierced his skin with a device.

"There, good as new…" Qui gon said, looking at the blood sample.

From inside the hovel, you could hear Obi Wan shouting to Ani that it was time for bed.

"What are you doing?" Anakin said, looking at the device.

"Checking your blood for infections." Qui gon said untruthfully.

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" Obi Wan said. Qui gon and Ani looked at each other in amusement, Qui gon knowing what a mother hen Obi Wan could be to those younger than him.

"Goodnight." Qui gon said, as he watched Anakin go into the hovel. Anakin only looked back with a smirk. "Turut Mi," Qui gon said into the receiver.

"Yes, Qui gon?" came the reply.

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." He said.

"Wait a minute…" Turut Mi said, moving to the computer.

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

"All right. I've got it."

"What are your readings?"

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check." Qui gon said, sending a code.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand." Turut Mi said disbelieving. "Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!"

"No Jedi has."

"What does it mean?" came through the com.

"I'm not sure." Qui gon said as he looked at Obi Wan standing in the doorway watching him, and noticing the results, but not being surprised. Qui gon just looked at obi Wan and nodded.

--------

As the twin suns rose, R2 painted the pod I pretty colours.

"I hope you're about finished." Padme said, looking at the droid. R2 whistled positively in reply. Padme just shook her head and smiled at the strange droid.

As she looked in the distance, she could see Kitster coming along with two eopie. (like a camel, you saw them in the film) Padme walked over to where Anakin was meditating to prepare for the race. Padme thought he looked vulnerable, and didn't want to disturb him, but when she touched his cheek to get him to notice his surroundings, he just calmly opened his eyes and looked into hers. "You were in my dream last night. You were leading a huge army into battle." He said as if he had dreams like that every day.

"I hope not; I hate fighting." she said, not really thinking it was prophetic as the boy seemed to think it was. "Obi Wan wants you to come in and clean up. We have to leave soon." Anakin stood up and stretched. He walked over to Kitster who had just arrived.

"Hook 'em up, Kitster." Anakin said, used to knowing what to do for these events. He turned to Padme, "I won't be long. Where's Qui-Gon?"

"He and Jar Jar left already. They're with Watto at the arena." She replied.

Anakin went into the hanger to clean up for before the race.

---------

What do you think? Podracing next, should be exciting, but will also prove how bad i really am at writing.

Review me!

Now, should i wait to put the next chapter up? or should i lput it up now considering it's finished?


	6. 5

Longest chapter yet, detail of pod race and everything.

Chapter 5

Qui gon walked into a large hanger. Sand and oil were everywhere. Pods were parked all over the place and you could hear the turning of screwdrivers and swearing.

"...I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto said as if Qui gon would renege on the deal.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here." Qui gon said with cool assurance.

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think...I warn you, no funny business." Watto said with a smirk.

"You don't think Anakin will win?" Qui gon asked.

"Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think," the toydarion said, pointing to where the dug was being massaged by slaves.

"Why?" Qui gon said curiously.

"He always wins. I'm betting heavily on Sebulba." Watto said laughingly

"I'll take that bet." Qui gon said, as if gambling was something a Jedi did every day.

Watto suddenly stopped laughing and looked serious "What! What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new racing pod against...say...the boy and his uncle." Qui gon said casually as if it sisnt matter to him one way or another.

"A Pod for slaves. I don't think so...well, poerhaps. Just one...the uncle, maybe...the boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much." At wattos shaking head Qui gon continued, "For the fastest Pod ever built!" Watto continued to shake his head. "Both, or no bet."

"No Pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot...one slave or nothing." Watto siad finally.

"With the odds given on Anakin winning, the pod should be equal to the two slaves, wouldn't you think?" Qui gon said threateningly.

"Fine, outlander, but he won't win the race, so it makes very little difference," Watto said as he stalked off. (did you REALLY think I was going to let Obi Wan stay on the planet? Honestly?)

Anakin and Padme entered the hanger on one of the eopies pulling an engine, Kitster and Obi Wan were on another pulling the other engine, 3PO walked along side, with R2 trundling behind with the pod. Watto flew over to them, "Bonapa keesa pateeso, o wanna meetee chobodd." (Better stop your friends betting, or I'll end up owning him, too.) and then flew off laughing.

"What did he mean by that?" Anakin said puzzled.

"I'll tell you later." Qui gon said evasively, but Obi Wan looked over to Qui gon, somehow knowing what he had done, and smiled.

"This is so wizard! I'm sure you'll do it this time, Ani." Kitster said to Anakin as he started setting up the pod.

"Do what?" Padme asked.

"Finish the race, of course!" Kitster said as if all girls were stupid.

"You've never won a race?" Padme asked, shocked to Anakin

"Well...not exactly…" Anakin said abashed.

"Not even finished!" Padme said, her voice going higher.

"...but Kitster's right, I will this time." Anakin said uncertainly.

"Of course you will." Qui gon said with all confidence as Padme gave him a dirty look.

------

At the starting arena, Anakin came out to here one of the announcer saying, "Poo tula moosta, woe grane champio Sebulba du Pixelito! Splastyleeya  
bookie ookie!" (On the front line the reigning champion, Sebulba from  
Pixelito. By far the favorite today.)

Bode said, "And a late entry, Anakin Skywalker, a local boy." Anakin waved to everyone as they gave a great big cheer and then went back to his pod.  
Fode said, "Wampa peedunkee unko" ( I hope he has better luck this time.)  
Bode said, "I see the flaggers are moving onto the track."

Anakin could see a great big slug arrive to a box seat as Fode said, "O grandio lust, Jabba Du Hutt, amu intoe tah parena." (His honour, our glorious host, Jabba the Hutt has entered the arena.) Everyone roared, ore out of fear, than active pleasure at seeing them at the games.

"Chowbaso! Tam ka chee Boonta rulee ya, kee madda hodrudda du wundee. (Welcome!) Sebulba tuta Pixelito…" Jabba said to the waiting audience.

Next to Anakin, Sebulba waved to his fans, he seemed very conceited, Anakin just wanted to get started. Kitster attached the engines to the pod as Obi Wan came to talk to Anakin, "You'll be fine," he said, "You know what to do."

"You've trained me well enough," Anakin said with a small smile.

"...Mawhonic tuta Hok, Teemto Pagalies tuta Moonus Mandel, Anakin Skywalker tuta Tatoonine.…" The announcers continued.

The crowd yells, and Anakin waves at the crowd, smiling. Not noticing Jabbe moving over towards Anakin's engines. Kitster and JarJar unloaded the eopies and lead them away, R2 beeps that everything is ready and they all trundle away.

Padme came up and gave Anakin a hug in good luck, and kissed him on the cheek. Missing the fact that Sebulba pulled a piece off of one of Anakin's engine.

"You carry all our hopes." Padme told him.

"I won't let you down." he said as she smiled and walked away. As he turned he saw Sebulba edging his way with a sinister grin.

"Bazda wahota, shag. Dobiella Nok. Yoka to Bantha poodoo. (You won't walk away from this one, slave scum! You're Bantha poodoo.) Sebulba told him in a malicious tone of voice.

"Cha skrundee da pat, sleemo." (Don't count on it, slime-ball.) Anakin said more as if to show Sebulba that he was unafraid, rather than out of any real anger. They stared at each other, Anakin unmoved, Sebulba getting more jittery by the serene stare. As Qui gon approached Sebulba backed away, seeing someone not to be messed with.

"Ka bazza kundee hodrudda!" (...Let the challenge begin!) Jabba said, giving way to a wild cheer. Qui gon helped Anakin into his pod, helping him with the straps in the tiny racer.

"Are you all set, Ani?" Qui gon asked, noticing Anakins nod. "Remember, concentrate on the moment. Feel. Don't think. Trust your instincts." he said smiling.

"I know," Anakin replied.

"May the Force be with you." Qui gon said as he stepped away.

Anakin put his goggles on and switched his engines on. A great roar arose as every engine ignited.

Fode said, "Ya pawa culka doe rundee!" (The power couplings are being activated)  
Bode said, " Hey, it looks like they're clearing the grid."

Qui gon entered the viewing platform to join JarJar, Obi Wan and Padme. Once the door closed the platform rose up for a better view of the race. Obi Wan held a viewing screen so that he could see Anakin's pod go round.

"Is he nervous?" Obi Wan asked.

"He's fine." Qui gon replied.

"You Jedi are far too reckless. The Queen…" Padme said, irritated at Qui gon's actions.

"The Queen trusts my judgment, young handmaiden. You should too." Qui gon interrupted.

"You assume too much." Padme said to a retreating back.

-------

The announcers said, "Start your engines.."

The engines started up to a deafening noise.

Jabba spit a frogs head at a gong, signalling the start of the race. When a green light on a bridge over the competitiors flashed the racers started off. Except Anakin. His engine coughed and died, and as he tried to get it started, the other racers swerved around him and disappeared, leaving Anakin struggling to get his racer started

Fode said, "An dare ovv!" (And they're off!)  
Bode said, " Oh...wait. Little Skywalker has stalled."

Padme and JarJar looked disappointed, while Qui gon and Obi Wan looked at each other in concern. Finally Anakins engines start and he zooms off after the other racers receding from sight in the distance. Leaving one pod racer, still unable to get started.

Bode said, "And there goes Skywalker... He'll be hard pressed to catch up with the  
leaders today."

The Podracers flew across the desert. Sebulba at the lead with Mawhonic, going round the first turn side by side. Pushing into his rival, Sebulba forces Mawhonic into a wall of rock, destroying the pod and gaining the lead. Anakin at the back, rapidly overtook the slower racers, but Gasagno, wouldn't let the slave boy overtake, blocking his access. Anakin backs off, only to accelerate madly when Gasgano went over a cliff, flying over the top of him. Tusken raiders started firing, causing a riccochet off Anakins pod, put luckily no damage.

Bode said, "Looks like a few Tusken Riaders have camped out on the canyon dune turn." to a waiting crowd.

Anakin powers round the corners and over the hills and cliffs, rapidly moving up the leader board, but had not yet caught up with Sebulba, who was being challenged by Xelbree. Sebulba slowed down to allow Xelbree to come along side him, only to cut a hole in the racers engine, making the engines explode as Sebulba veers away unharmed.

Anakin worked his way through a dense mass of racers over a dune sea, kicking up dust, as one of the racers caught his engines in the sand, making them explode.

Meanwhile, Qui gon meditated, as Padme and Obi Wan searched the landscape for the racers. The crowd screamed, and Watto laughed with his friends, confident about Anakins defeat.

Sebulba enters the arena, closely followed by several other competitiors.

Fode said, "Sebulba! Ka pa me cheespa wata!" (Here comes Sebulba in record time.)

Qui gon, Obi Wan and Padme, yelled excitedly as Anakin crossed the line, way behind the leaders.

Anakin came round the bend, gaining on the main pack. The crowd went wild.

Bode said, "It looks like Skywalker is moving up through the field. He's in…"  
Fode continued, "Steeth pa nagoola!" (Sixth place, not bad.)

As Anakin gained, one racer stopped in the pits, one of the droids was sucked through the engine, irreparably breaking it, leaving him out of the competition.

As Terter gained on Sebulba, who throws part of his pod into his engines, causing it to break. He then cut the engine of Obitoki, sending the racer into a cloud of dust. Anakin followed closely behind through the dust, over the lap line.

Bode, "At the start of the third and final lap, Sebulba is in the lead, closely  
followed by Skywalker…"

Anakin is now level pegging with Sebulba over rocky ground, causing Watto to worry, that he might lose his bet. Sebulba, tried using his side exhaust, but instead of disabling the pod, Anakin only swerved slightly off course.

Bode said, "Skywalker is forced onto the service ramp!"  
Fode said, "Oh noah!"

Anakin flew up into the air, as he descended he turned his engines back on and flew in front of Sebulba.

Bode said, "Amazing... a controlled thrust and he's back on course! What a move!"

Sebulba stayed on Anakins tail, crowding him, and pushing him harder. Part of Anakins engine then falls off, it is the part that Sebulba tampered with. Anakin tries to switch to auxiliary systems, but as he is doing this, Sebulba races past him. Finally getting both his engines online, Anakin caught up to Sebulba, faking a move to the side, Anakin moved nest to Sebulba, racing side by side down the final straight.

Bode said, "He's catching Sebulba."  
Fode said, "Inkabunga." (Incredible!)

Banging into Anakins pod, Sebulba managed to inadvertently hook the two pods together, at which point Sebulba laughed.

Bode said, "That little human being is out of his mind."  
Fode said, "Punda tah punda!" (They're neck and neck!)  
Bode said, "They're side by side!"  
Fode said, "Bongo du bongu!" (Shoulder to shoulder!)

Nearing the end, Anakin manages to break free, making Sebulba's pod swerve and break, causing him to crash.Anakin fly's through to the finish. Padme and Jar Jar screaming joyously, Qui gon and Obi Wan smiling broadly, and kitster jumping up and down. Anakin won the race, and un known to him, his freedom.

Bode said, "It's Skywalker! The crowd are going nuts! Oh Ah Oh Ah" rocking hi head in tandem with his partner.

Anakin leaps out of the pod, everyone screaming and shouting, and really happy.

-----

Will Watto give up both slaves? Will Anakin be allowed to train, for that matter, will Obi Wan? Even I don't know really, so it'll be intereting to see how it goes.

As always reviews are most welcome.


	7. 6

Chapter 6

Qui gon walked into a box seat where Watto was handing over money to several laughing aliens. He looked extremely depressed. "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything." Watto said, flying up to face a smiling Watto.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." He said, the smile still on his face. "Bring the parts to the main hanger. I'll come by your shop later so you can release the boys."

"You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!" Watto said, without real conviction.

"Would you like to discuss it with the Hutts...I'm sure they can settle this." Qui gon threatened.

"No, no! I want no more of your tricks! Take them!" Watto said in a depressed voice, as Qui gon left.

----------------

Anakin was tidying up in an empty hanger when JarJar, Obi Wan and Padme rushed in. Padme started hugging and kissing him.

"Ah, gee...enough of this…" Anakin said, non too convincingly.

"I'm so very proud of you…" Obi Wan said, giving Anakin a hug.

"We owe you everything." Padme said with a huge smile.

"Just feeling this good was worth it." Anakin said, also with a huge smile.

Qui gon entered with the eopies, heavily laden with the parts they needed. "Padme. Jar Jar, let's go, we've got to get these parts back to the ship."

Everyone walked over to the Qui gon, Padme swinging behind Qui gon, and JarJar on the second eopie. "Obi Wan, you had better get the two of you ready, tying up lose ends and such."

"Already done, Master," Obi Wan replied, knowing that he and Anakin were now free, though Anakin didn't really know it yet.

As they rode away, Anakin and Obi Wan waved, "What did he mean?" Anakin asked Obi Wan.

"I'll tell you later," came the reply. Obi Wan then walked away. There was a lot to do before midday.

-----------  
Turut Mi met them outside the ship.

"Start getting this hyperdrive generator installed. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long." Qui gon said.

"Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form...?" Turut Mi said with a smile, knowing Qui gon's penchant for picking up locals.

"It's Obi Wan and his charge," Obi Wan countered as he road away.

------------

Outside the hovel, Qui gon saw a funny blue alien called Greedo making a nuisance of himself. Anakin didn't react, and didn't provoke him. He just stood calmly as Greedo made his accusations. Only when Greedo started pushing him did Anakin react, but only then defensively moving out of the way.

"What's this?" Qui gon asked, making Greedo stop his attack.

"He said I cheated." Anakin said calmly as if it happened every day.

Qui gon nodded his head and ushered Anakin inside, "You reacted and behaved well," Qui gon said, impressed with the way Anakin handled himself.

Outside Wald, who had been watching what had been going on walked up to Greedo. "Keep this up, Greedo, and you're gonna come to a bad end."  
-----

Qui gon opened the door for Ani, handing him some credits as he did so. "These are yours. We sold the Pod."

"Yes!" Anakin said, beaming. Bursting into the, by now empty hovel, Anakin showed Obi Wan the money. "Obi Wan, he sold the Pod. Look at all the money we have!"

"That's fantastic, Ani," Obi Wan said with a smile. "I sold 3P0 to a moisture farmer called Lars, and various gadgets to other people," Obi Wan continued, showing Anakin the money. Anakin then noticed the bare hovel, stripped of everything.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked.

"Qui gon bet our freedom against your pod." Obi Wan said.

"You're no longer slaves." Qui gon added. Anakin looked stunned and jumped around for joy. "We plan on taking you to be trained to be a Jedi. If you want"

Anakin looked at them, smiling widely. "It's what I want. What I've always dreamed about."

"It's a hard life, Ani, you wouldn't be able to go to any of the places you wanted to, it takes hard dedication and training."

"I want to go." Anakin said with conviction.

Obi Wan had already packed their things and handed Anakin a bag. As they left, Anakin saw Kitster and handed him some coins.

"There are so many of us who want you to stay, Ani... You're a hero." Kitster said.

"I have to go," Ani said, "It's my time." Anakin watched Qui gon and Obi Wan move down the street.

"Well," Kitster said.

"Well," Anakin replied.

"Thank's for every moment you've been here. You're my best friend." Kitster said, hugging Anakin.

"I won't forget." Anakin said, as they broke the hug, and he moved after Obi wan and Qui gon.

Later, as Qui gon settled things with Watto, Anakin stood in front of the fruit stand.

"We've been freed, and we're going away. Buy yourself a cooling unit with this…" Anakin said to Jira, handing over some coins, "Otherwise I'll worry about you."

Jira looked at Anakin in shock, and gives him a big hug. "I'll miss you, Annie.. there isn't a kinder boy in the galaxy. You be careful…" Anakin then turned away and ran after Obi Wan and Qui gon. They headed back to the ship.

Just as they get to the ship, Obi Wan already getting inside, Qui gon turns to see a darkly dressed being on a speeder, bearing down on them. "Anakin, drop!"

Anakin lands flat on his face as the being glides over him. The creature had black and red skin, and flipped expertly off the bike, igniting his sword and attacking Qui gon. As he blocked the creatures moves, Qui gon shouted to Anakin. "Ani, get to the ship! Take off! Go! Go!" As Qui gon struggled against the fighter Anakin raced to the ship, telling them to take off. The ship flew low, allowing Qui gon to jump aboard and escape. The ship moved away from Tatooine. In the storage hold of the craft, Qui gon lay down breathless as two people crowded around him to help him up.

"Are you all right?" Anakin asked.

"I think so... that was a surprise I won't soon forget." Qui gon relied.

"What was it?" Obi Wan asked.

"I don't know... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen…" Qui gon said, uncertain. Obi Wan and Anakin looked at each other, _Is it the thing yu saw? _Anakin thought to Obi Wan.

_ I don't know, _Obi Wan thought back_, we will have to be very careful. When we get to Coruscant, I will talk to the council about it._

_Maybe we should tell Qui gon._

_Maybe, but it might be better to wait. It won't make a difference either way at the moment._

"Do you think he'll follow us?" Anakin said worried, anxiety making him speak out loud.

"We'll be safe enough once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination." Qui gon said, worried about what would happen once they reached Coruscant, Anakin looked at him shocked, not realising that he had said the last part out loud. He looked up to see Turut Mi entering, looking puzzled at the two boys.

"Turut Mi, this is Anakin Skywalker and my lost padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi." Qui gon said looking at alien.

"Pleased to meet you Anakin," she said, shaking his hand, " And I remember you Obi Wan," she said looking at Obi Wan, "you have grown a lot since we last saw each other." Anakin and Obi Wan replied in kind.

They could feel the hyper drive working, they were on their way.

----

A short chapter to tie up lose ends. The next one will be much longer.

Reviews please!


	8. 7

longest shapter yet, thanks for all your reviews everyone.

Chapter 7

In the space craft, everything was down to it's lowest use of power. All the lights were dim, and most people were asleep. Apart from Padme. She walked over to the monitor in the main room. JarJar was asleep on the floor, and Obi Wan was quietly meditating in the corner. Padme yawned, exhausted from everything that had happened. She turned around, sensing that she was being watched. Anakin was sitting in the on a bench at a table, trying, unsuccessfully to get to sleep, racked with shivers from the cold. As she approached him, he looked up, his arms were wrapped around himself to keep warm.

"Are you all right?" she asked

"It's very cold." he said, teeth chattering. Finding a blanket she tucks it over him.

"You're from a warm planet, Annie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold." She said, trying to reassure him.

"You seem sad." Anakin said intuitively.

"The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen." Padme said, with a catch in her voice.

"I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again." he said, pulling a pendant from his pocket. "I made this for you. So you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It will bring you good fortune." He handed over the wooden jewellery. She looked at it and put it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Ani. My caring for you will always remain."

"I care for you too." he replied, smiling at her.

---------------

Once they arrived at Coruscant, Ani looked out of the window in awe. The planet was one giant city, Anakin had never seen anything like it before. Once they had landed, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine and several guards stood waiting. Anakin, Qui gon and Obi Wan left the ship, with everyone else close behind. He bowed to the two men, but was largely ignored as Queen Amidala descended from the ship. As Anakin and JarJar stood to one side, they could see Amidala addressing the men. Padme by her side, smiled at Anakin as Palpatine bowed to Her Highness.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine said respectfully. Anakin looked at him, and felt something off about him, but was careful not to show it. The force was trying to warn him about Palpatine, but until Ani knew the reason why, he would have to keep his mouth shut. After all, who would believe the feelings of a 9 year old ex-slave.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the currant situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position." The chancellor addressed the Queen.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor." The queen replied formally as she started to walk beside Palpatine to the waiting taxi, her retinue following closely behind.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it…" Palpatine was telling the queen. Amidala waved for Anakin and JarJar to follow her, leaving the two Jedi Knights and Obi Wan talking with the Chancellor. Qui gon nodded that it's okay for Ani to go on. And they all piled into the taxi and left.

As Qui gon looked at the Chancellor, "I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honour. The situation has become more complicated." Qui gon said.

---------

As Anakin sat outside the anteroom, he used his force hearing to snoop on what they were saying. Interesting thing he discovered though, was that the Queen Amidala sitting there, was not the Queen who left the ship. In fact, the presence was one he knew well, it was Padme. He wasn't really surprised though, he had known from the start that Padme was someone special, he just didn't know then how special.

"...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics...its disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion." the senator was saying.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope." the queen countered.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

"What options do we have?"

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts…" Anakin detected some sort of manipulation on the senators part, but he did not know to what end.

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

"There is something I cannot do." Amidala said, looking straight at the senator.

--------

Inside the Jedi temple, Qui gon stood, facing the council of twelve. Turut Mi was already elsewhere, having made her report earlier and was preparing to leave with the Queen. Obi Wan waited outside, knowing that his fate was being decided. He had been in earlier describing what he had done for the last ten years, including the warrior ith a sword he saw years ago.

"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui gon finished said about the stranger he fought.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace said, shocked at the suggestion.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Ki-adi said, an alien to the left of Yoda.

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Yoda said.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Mace said, overconfident of their powers.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must." Yoda said.

"I sense he will reveal himself again." Ki-adi said.

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." mace said.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her." Yoda said.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... Now onto another matter, your returned padawan." Mace said.

"Pleased we are by his return, and having with him talked, we detect no reason can, why his training should not continue," Yoda said, "Wise he is, and the time alone, only made him more so it has. Great Jedi will he be. Take him with you to protect the Queen. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you," Mace said, dismissing Qui gon from the room. But Qui gon stayed.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?" Yoda enquired.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a virgence in the Force." Qui gon said respectfully.

"A virgence, you say?" Yoda said.

"Located around a person?" Mace countered.

"A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Mace said.

"I don't pressume…" Qui gon said

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda interrupted.

"He has lived with Obi Wan in slavery since he was born, Obi Wan took it upon himself to train him on instincts by the force." Qui gon continued, "I request the boy be tested."

The masters looked at each other and nodded, they then looked at Qui gon. They had decided to hold off Obi Wan's punishment till they saw the boy.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda said after a pause.

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here…" Qui gon said.

"Bring him before us, then." Mace said.

"Tested he will be." Yoda said, not optimistic about the boy's chances.

--------

Anakin walked down the corridor outside the senators quarters. He stopped in front of a door with two guards on either side. "May I help you, son?" one of the guards asked.

"I'm looking for the handmaiden, Padme," Anakin asked without a quiver.

"The boy is here to see Padme." The guard said into a comlink.

"Send him in." Rabe, one of the handmaidens said.

Anakin walked through the opening doors to face Rabe, who bent down to talk to him.

"I'd like to speak with Padme, please."

"I'm sorry, Ani. Padme is not here right now." Sabe said, apologetically. But Anakin could feel her presence in the room, she must be the Queen, instead of Padme.

A voice came out of the side room, though disguised, Anakin knew straight away who it was. "Who is it?"

"Anakin Skywalker, to see Padme, Your Highness." Rabe replied respectfully.

The Queen, in all regalia moved into Ani's view. She studied him as he bowed politely. He looked at her slyly, knowing that, even though she looked fairly silly with all that make-up it might be the last time he would see her.

"I've sent Padme on an errand." the Queen said.

"I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope." Anakin said, when the Queen did not reply, he continued, "I may not see her again...and... I just wanted to say goodbye."

"We will tell her for you. We're sure her heart goes with you." The Queen said with the feeling of Padme peaking through.

As Anakin bowed again, he made his apologies for disturbing her, leaving as the Queen disappears from view.

--------------

In a large room full of people, Palpatine leaned over to talk to the Queen who sat next to him in preparation for her talk to the Senate. Eirta and Rabe sat close behind her as her faithful body gurads. "If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Palpatine said as he leant over to the Queen.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." was the only reply.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance." he continued.

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" Amidala said.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help."

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum introduced. Their box floated to the centre so that all could see them.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." It was clear that Palpatine was straight forward.

The Federation box came beside the Nubian box, it was filled with trade barons, lead by Lott Dod, their senator. "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Valorum said firmly. Lott Dod returned, albeit reluctantly to his station.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf." Palpatine continued.

Amidala stood up to address the assembly. In the recess, applause could be heard. "Honourable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honour Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade…"

"I object!" Lott Dod interrupted, "There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

"Overruled." Valorum said with steel behind it.

"Your Honour, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." Lott Dod stated.

A third box came to the centre representing Malastare. Aks Moe addressed the senate, "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honourable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law."

"The point…" Valorum started before bending to listen to his aides.

Palpatine turned to his Queen and whispered in her ear, "Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear." Amidala watched with disappointed eyes.

"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Valorum finally said.

Amidala was enraged by this, but did not allow it to be shown, she now knew what had to be done. "I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on Our Sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." the last came out as quiet as a whisper.

"What?...No!" Valorum said shocked. Uproar and wild shouting ensued the assembly. Valorum speechless, forced Mas Amedda to take over.

"Order! We shall have order…" things only settled down a little. As the Federation box settled next to Amidala's, Bail Organa moved to the centre.

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." the senator from Alderaan said.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." Mas Amedda intoned. When he turned to the confused chancellor he whispered something.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Bail continued.

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Lotto Dod said.

As Valorum talked to Mas Amedda, the assembly chanted loudly, "Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!"

"You see, Your Majaesty, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue…" Palpatine said to Amidala.

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." Mas Amedda finally said.

Ignoring the furious Federation, Valorum turned to Palpatine. "Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?"

--------

Obi Wan and Qui gon stood outside the council room on a balcony, waiting for the verdict on young Skywalker. They talked about everything and nothing as they watched over the people's movings and wanderings.

"Do you think he is alright?" Obi Wan asked Qui gon.

"Anakin will be fine, he had a good teacher," Qui gon said, smiling at Obi Wan.

"Do you think he will pass the tests?" Obi Wan said concerned. He wanted Anakin to do well, he knew that Anakin had the potential to be the greatest Jedi ever.

"Anakin will be a Jedi, I promise you," Qui gon said with conviction.

Obi Wan smiled, "It seems weird to be back in these clothes with my hair braided again."

"You'll get use to it soon enough," Qui gon said with a smile.

-----------

Not far away, in the council chambers, Anakin was being tested in front of twelve Jedi masters. Already he had shown his balancing abilities, and performed various stupid tasks, testing his patience and ability to remain calm. He had passed so far with flying colours, and the council were considering that he become a Jedi. The only thing left was the test he was doing now, but the council were already making their decision, unknown to the boy.

Mace was holding a viewing screen, across it various images were flashed, Anakin was saying what they were without hesitation.

"A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin said.

Turning off the screen, Mace nodded at Yoda.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"Cold, sir." Anakin said, shivering.

"Afraid are you?" Yoda probed.

"Not really, sir." Anakin replied respectfully.

"Then what?" Mace asked.

"Anxious, sir" Anakin replied.

"Hmmm," Yoda said, sensing only that emotion from him.

They continued the tests, leaving Anakin not knowing that he had passed the most crucial test. The mental war between the council members continued, Anakin was to become and apprentice, but to whom?

-----------

Over at the other side of the city, Queen Amidala looked over the cityscape. She did not know what was going to happen, or what to do next. Looking at JarJar's last comment, she knew what she had to do.

Palpatine and Captain Panaka then rushed in with a bow and huge smiles.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Panaka said.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Federation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." the senator promised.

"Who else can be nominated?" she asked.

"Bail Antilles of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Panaka replied.

"I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympathy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you." Palpatine said, sitting down with a self satisfied smirk.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life…" Amidala said.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favour." Palpatine said, seeming only to willing to give up the planet for lost.

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people." Amidala said, walking out of the room.

"Go back! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." Palpatine said shocked.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people." she said, only pausing in stride, "Captain!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Panaka said to attention.

"Ready my ship!" she ordered.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe." Palpatine said worried.

Amidala stopped her walk to turn to address the senator.

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate," she said before leaving. Palpatine sat down again with a smirk.

-----

review me!


	9. 8

Tiny chapter, next ones should be longer

Chapter 8

Obi Wan, Qui gon and Anakin stood in the centre of the council chambers. The members in front of them gave nothing away in their faces.

"...Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda was saying.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians." Mace said.

"The Force is strong with him." Ki -adi said.

"He's to be trained, then." Qui gon said.

Mace answered as the council member looked at each other. "Yes. He will be trained."

Anakin grinned broadly.

"Yes?" Qui gon said.

"Yes, Master Qui gon, maybe your hearing you must have tested," Yoda said.

"Anakin will be apprenticed straight away, the council deems him ready, but for the moment he will go with you and Obi Wan and Turut Mi to Naboo." Mace said. "Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda said.

"Events are moving fast...too fast." Ki adi said.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace said.

"Young Skywalker's master will be decided later." Yoda said.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace said.

"May the Force be with you." Toda said in dismissal. Obi Wan, Qui gon and Anakin left.

---------

Waiting to enter the ship, Qui gon turned to Anakin. "At the moment, treat my llike your master. I will start your apprenticeship, but because Obi Wan is my apprentice, I will not be permanent as your master. From the looks of things, it will be one of the council themselves, in which case, you will probably find yourself going on various missions with Jedi who are not you master, so we'll see each other a lot. But because you haven't been on a mission before, I want you to stay close to me, watch what I do and be mindful. Always remember, your focus determines you reality, stay close to me and you will be safe."

"Master, sir...I've been wondering...what are midi-chlorians?"

"Midi-chlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." Qui gon explained.

"They live inside of me?"

"In your cells. We are symbiotes with the midi-chlorians."

"Symbiotes?"

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." Qui gon said.

"I think I have before," Ani said, thinking about strange times, instincts and feelings that warned him of danger.

"On the transport, you can tell me all about them then," Qui gon said.

A taxi then pulled up, the Queen and her entourage exited the taxi with Palpatine and several guards. Amidala stopped before the Jedi, "Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you."

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." she said.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui gon vowed.

Everyone piled into the cruiser and headed to Naboo.

---------

Nute and Rune stood before the hologram of Darth Sidious in the Palace on Naboo.

"The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." Darth Sidious said cold bloodedly.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is the planet secure?"

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi."

"Yes, my Lord." Nute said, warily as Darth Sidious faded off.

"A Sith here!" Rune said.

----------

In the throne room in the Nubian spacecraft, Qui gon and Captain Panaka addressed her, Sabe and Eirtae stood behind her, with Obi Wan, JarJar and Anakin standing and watching.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka was saying.

"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui gon added.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." Amidala replied.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army." Panaka said.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui gon added as well.

"Jar Jar Binks!" the Queen said.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" JarJar said looking confused.

"Yes. I need your help." She said before unfolding the plan.

-----

review me


	10. 9

We're nearing the end, and already I'm thinking of the next story, who thinks it would be a good idea?

Chapter 9

The Nubian cruiser arrived on a lush green planet. Orbiting it was a round object, it was a Federation battle cruiser. Obi Wan and Panaka viewed it on the view screen.

"The blockade's gone." Panaka said.

"The war's over...No need for it now." Obi Wan explained.

"I have one battleship on my scope." said the pilot.

"A droid control ship." said Obi Wan,

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka said.

"We haven't much time." Obi Wan added.

In the main hold of the cruiser Padme turns to see Anakin walk through the door.

"Ani! What are you doing here?" Padme asked, knowing already he was on board, but as the Queen, Padme had not seen him.

"I'm with Qui-Gon, at least until I get a proper master, the council haven't decided yet."

"This is going to be dangerous, Ani." Padme said, concerned for his safety

"I've lived in dangerous situations all my life," Anakin said, "War won't be much different. And I want to help."

Anakin and Padme smiled at each other.

----------

When JarJar came back from the city, he told everyone that no one was there.

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Anakin asked from where he stood next to Obi Wan.

"More likely they were wiped out." Panaka replied.

"No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare." JarJar said.

"Do you know where they are?" Qui gon asked. JarJar nodded and they all followed him.

"Dissen it." JarJar said pointing. Guards surrounded them, and lead them to Boss Nass. In the ruins of the sacred temple, the group stop. Before them is a large Gungan with several others around him.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace." the decoy said.

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Boss Nass said. The guards and pilot around the Queen were then on their guard, the Gungan troops lowered their poles for convenient reach. The 2 Jedi were relaxed, as were Obi Wan and Anakin.

"We wish to form an alliance…" the decoy continued.

"Your Honour…" Padme said stepping forward.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass said.

"I am Queen Amidala. This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard." Padme said pointing to the decoy. Anakin looked at Obi Wan with a knowing smile, which was returned. Qui gon and Turut Mi also looked at each other. "...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." Padme then kneeled, forcing her companions to follow suit. "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Boss Nass began to laugh at the sight. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." Everyone was relieved, and plans began.

--------

Darth maul, Nute and Rune looked at the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"...we've sent out patrols. We've already located their star ship in the swamp...It won't be long, My Lord." Nute was saying.

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive.. Lord Maul, be mindful." Darth Sidious concluded.

"Yes, my Master." Maul intoned.

"Be patient... Let them make the first move." Darth Sidious said as the hologram turned off.

---------

When they could see the captain Panaka coming on the speeder, Anakin ran over to the Jedi and Padme, who were discussing the battle plan with the Gungan generals. Sabe and Eirtae were nearby as always.

When the speeders arrived, Panaka and several guards jumped out and joined the group. "What is the situation?" Padme asked.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win." Panaka replied.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gungans must draw the Droid Army away from the cities. We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will be lost and confused." Padme said looking at the map R2 had made of the city. The two Jedi looked on with interest. "What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The Viceroy will be well guarded." he said.

"The difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka countered.

"There is a possibility with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui gon warned Boss Nass

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." the gungan said with pride.

"We have a plan which should immobilize the Droid Army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet. If we can get past their ray shields, we can sever communication and their droids will be helpless." Padme continued.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship." Qui gon said.

"And there's an even bigger danger. If the Vicroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army." Turut Mi said.

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it."

-------

review me!


	11. 10

To save make it easier to know where you are in the story, I have split this last bit into three separate bits, this first bit follows Padme. Nearly over for this story, have already planned the sequels!

Chapter 10

Padme, the Jedi, Anakin, Obi Wan and several guards walked stealthily to the entrance of the main hanger in the palace with R2 following closely behind. Panaka and his men followed closely behind. Before they went in, Qui gon turned to Anakin. "Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Sure." Anakin said , insincerely.

"And stay there!" Qui gon ordered.

At one end of the plaza battle droids could be seen causing a ruckus. As Panaka and his men distracted the droids, Padme and her companions ran into the main hanger. The rush caused alarms to go off, and as battle droids started firing Anakin ran to hide under a plane while the Jedi and Obi Wan deflected the bolts with their swords.

"Looks as if your little holiday didn't effect your skills," Turut Mi said to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan smiled and said, "Yeah, but it doesn't look as if all that fighting has improved yours."

Turut Mi threw a smile in his direction before deflecting more blasts.

----------

Nute and Rune sat in the palace watching the plaza battle on a view screen. "I thought the battle was going to take place far from here...this is too close!" Nute said.

"What is going on?" Rune asked.

"I told you there was more to this...the Jedi are involved." Darth Maul said as he entered the room.

------------

As Anakin hid behind the plane, trying to avoid getting hit, and not being of much use since he had no weapon. He peaked over the barrel to see Padme and the Jedi destroying droids everywhere he turned. Padme looked at her pilots, "Get to your ships!"

The pilots and R2 units rushed to the fighters in the hanger bay. One pilot runs to the ship that Anakin was using for protection. "Better find a new hiding place, kid. I'm taking this ship."

As the ships began to leave the hanger, Anakin could hear R2 whistle from a fighter which hadn't been taken. As it wasn't too far away, Anakin rushed to it and climbed in. From his position high up, he could see Panaka and the remaining troops enter and overwhelm the remaining droids. The two forces joined. "My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme said, looking at Qui gon.

"I agree." Qui gon said. As they leave Anakin stands in the cockpit.

"Hey! Wait for me." he said.

"No, Ani, you stay there. Stay right where you are." Qui gon said firmly.

"But, I…" Anakin objected.

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui gon ordered as Anakin sat back down. As they are about to go through the door Darth Maul appears. Padme and her troops back away, knowing that it would be too much for them to handle. Qui gon, Obi Wan and Turut Mi stepped forward. "We'll handle this…" Qui gon said, looking at the Queen he turned to Obi Wan, "Stay with her and protect her."

Obi Wan nodded and returned to Amidala's side. As the Jedi took off their capes and ignited their swords, Darth Maul also took off his cape and turned his two ended sword on. They entered fighting stances, ready to start. At the other end of the hanger destroyers entered and formed their battle positions. Anakin saw the droids with dread as the Knights started their battle with the Sith. Seeing the droids advance on Padme and Obi Wan he turned to R2, "We got to do something, Artoo." R2 whistled in reply as the ship suddenly had it's systems online and the ship began to levitate. "All right, thanks Artoo! Great idea! I'll take over. Let's see…" Anakin said as he turned the ship towards the droids, randomly pushing buttons till the ship began to shake and the lid closed on it. " Where's the trigger? Oops, wrong one.. Maybe this one.…" Pushing that last button caused lasers to fire, wiping out the droids. R2 whistled encouragingly. "Yeah, all right. "Droid blaster." Yeah!"

------------

Padme, Panaka Obi Wan and their troops were trapped in a hallway by battle droids. There was a stalemate and they weren't going anywhere.

" We don't have time for this, Captain." Padme said.

"Let's try the outside stairway." Panaka said, blasting a hole through a window. They made their way to the outside ledge, several stories above a raging waterfall. Obi Wan looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Of all the places," he muttered to himself. Sabe and Eirtae could be seen holding off the droids with several men. As they lined along the edge, they fired ropes up to the floor they needed to be on. With the cables quickly pulling them up, they reached the top in record time. Once at the top, Padme blasted the window allowing them to climb into the corridor. As they headed to the door two destroyers blocked them and behind them two more arrived. Padme threw down her pistol and turned to Panaka. "Throw down your weapons. They win this round."

"But we can't.…" he said.

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons." she ordered. The men quickly dropped their weapons, Obi Wan hiding his sword in the folds of his cloak, knowing that even if they did face the Viceroy he wouldn't be able to use it, but just in case.

They were taken to the thrown room by ten battle droids and brought before Nute, Rune and several councillors. "Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. Time for you to sign the treaty...and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

Sabe, dressed as the Queen appeared in the doorway with several men. Destroyers were seen at a distance, "I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!" Sabe said in a perfect Amidala voice.

Stunned to see another Queen Nute yells at the guards. "After her! This one is a decoy!" When six of the droids rushed after her, Nute turned to Padme, "Your Queen will not get away with this."

Padme sat on the thrown, pressing a button she opened a secret panel, Grabbing two pistols she threw one to Panaka and used the other herself. Obi Wan slew some of the droids while Padme and Panaka finished off the others. An officer rushed to the door and jammed the door once it had closed. Panaka threw more guns to the officers, while the Neimodians stood confused and afraid in a huddle. "Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here."

"Don't be absurd. There are too few of you. It won't be long before hundreds of destroyer droids break in to rescue us." Nute said, with false optimism.

--------

review me please!


	12. 11

2 more to go, who wants a sequel?

Chapter 11

Anakin sat in his fighter, while the Jedi had a fierce battle with Maul. While, the droids were distracted by Anakin, Padme and her entourage made a quick exit. There were suddenly explosions around him as he realised that the droids were firing at him, "Oops...shield up! Always on the right...shields always on the right." Anakin, not knowing what was what flipped several switches causing the after-burner to ignite.  
"I know we're moving. I'll shut the energy drive down." he said. The fighter, though, rockets out of the hanger instead of stopping. Anakin and R2 hang on. "Oops! Wrong one." R2 beeps. "I'm not doing anything!" Anakin reasons, as R2 beeps again, "I know...I didn't push anything."

------

As the Nubian fleet left the planet, they headed towards the space station. "Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter." Ric Olie said.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." came the reply.

As the fleet approached the station dozens of fighters exited the hangers to attack.

"Enemy fighters straight ahead!"

As the fight ensues, Anakin flew into the space above Naboo with R2 beeping worriedly at him. "The Autopilot is searching for what other ships?" R2 whistled and beeped in reply. "There is no manual override, R2. You'll have to rewire it or something." R2 beeped, trying to do as requested. Anakin looked at the space station swarming with fighters, "Look! There they are! That's where the autopilot is taking  
us." Anakin's fighter flew toward the battleship, suddenly finding himself in the middle of the space battle.

A ship blew up over his shoulder, "Whoo, boy! This is tense!" looking forward he saw enemy fighters approaching, "Oops! R2, get us off Autopilot!" R2 screeched in reply. "I've got control?" he asked as he flipped switches. "Okay, let's go left!" he said, making the ship turn left. "...I've got control. You did it, R2!" R2 beeped in question, "Go back! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm going to do. Now c'mon!" As an enemy fighter approached Anakin pushed the controls and instead of firing he accelerated past the ship. "Oops! Whoa!" With the fighter on his tail Anakin tried evasive manoeuvres. "I'll try spinning, that's a good trick."

As the rolled R2 screamed as if he was about to be sick. "I know we're in trouble! Hang on! The way out of this mess is the way we got into it." Anakin held onto the controls, R2 beeping at him. "Which one? This one?" By yanking on the reverse thrusters the ship instantly slowed causing an enemy fighter to shoot past and crash into the station.

----------

"Bravo flight...go for the central bridge." Ric Olie said.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." was the reply. The attack was useless.

"Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it." Ric Olie said.

At that point in time, Anakin was being tailed by another fighter, Anakin shrieked in his ear, "I know, R2! This isn't Podracing!" The enemy ship fired, sending his ship spinning and R2 screaming. "We're hit!" Anakin cried as they entered the hanger once Anakin had control of the ship. "Great gobs of bantha poo-doo!" Anakin swore, dodging the parked ships and large obstacles. With a huge bulkhead in the way R2 beeped manically. "I'm trying to stop! I'm trying to stop! Whoa!" Anakin said as he hit the reverse thrusters and skid to a stop in the hanger. R2 whistled worriedly in his ear.

"All right! All right! Get the system started!" Anakin said, bending to adjust the control panel. "Everything's overheated. All the lights are red."

R2 watched as droids approached and beeped madly.

---------------

Peaking over the edge of the cockpit Anakin saw droids surrounding the ship and ducked again. "Uh oh. This is not good." Looking at the dashboard, "The systems are still overheated, R2"

The captain walked over to the ship seeing R2, "Where's your pilot?"

R2 beeped in reply

"You're the pilot?" the droid said, disbelievingly.

R2 whistled. "Let me see your identification!" the droid said.

Anakin, seeing the lights go from red to green smiled, "Yes...we have ignition."

He flipped the ship and turned the engine back on. The droid saw Anakin doing this though, "You! Come out of there or we'll blast you!"

"Not if I can help it! Shields up!" Anakin said defiantly. As he flipped a switch the ship levitated, knocking the droid captain over. The other droids fired at him, but the shield deflected it. "This should stop them." Anakin said, firing his lasers, the ship rotating.

"...and take this!" he said, pressing a button launching two torpedos which missed the droids, "Darn...I missed!" Anakin said, watching their direction. He then saw them fly down the hallway and explode inside the reactor room. "Let's get out of here!" he said, knowing the station was about to blow up.

Anakin's ship flew though the hanger deck, bouncing over droids as it went. "Now, this is Podracing! Whoopee!"

-----------

Inside the main room of the Federation station, Tey Howe turned to Captain Dofine. "Sir, we're losing power... There is some problem with the main reactor…"

"Impossible! I don't…" the captain said as the bridge exploded.

----------

Ric Olie watched in amazement as the station started to explode from the inside.

"What's that? It's blowing up from the inside." a pilot said.

"I don't know, we didn't hit it." Ric Olie said.

"Look! One of ours! Out of the main hold!" another pilot pointed out, watching as a ship out of the hanger. All the ships returned to the hanger on the planet.

The pilots gathered round as they exited their ships, "He flew into the hold, behind the deflector shield and blasted the main reactor…" one pilot said.

"Amazing... They don't teach that in the academy." Another said watching Anakin's ship skid behind the other fighters. The pilots and the ground grew rushed to crowd the new hero, "We're all accounted for. Who flew that ship?"

Anakin opened the cockpit with a sheepish smile, the pilots staring on amazement.

"I'm not going to get into trouble, am I?" Anakin asked. R2 beeped.

--------

review me!


	13. 12

shortest chap yet, thanks for your reviews

Chapter 12

The Sith Lord had amazing moves and was incredibly acrobatic. He flipped into the air, cooling outmanoeuvring the two Jedi at every turn. He spun his two ended blade, blocking all the attacks the Jedi threw at him. The Sith Lord managed to drive them through a door out of the hanger and into the generator room. Fighting their way across a bridge the three swordsmen showed great skill, and incredible speed. Maul then jumped up to the next bridge, the two Jedi close behind, one landing either side of the Sith. The sword fight continued without pause.

The sword fight continued on a small catwalk around a huge power pit. Darth Maul kicked Qui gon forcing him off the bridge. He landed two levels below. Turut Mi continued fighting the Sith along to a row of power couplings. Turut Mi pressed him as Qui gon ran to catch up. The shields started to close as Qui gon only just entered, leaving him several shields behind the Sith and Turut Mi, they was only one shield apart. The Sith tested the shield with his sabre, only forcing it to turn off. Qui gon knelt and started to meditate While Turut Mi stood calmly facing her enemy. Darth maul prowled from either side, impatient with the waiting. The shields then opened, Turut Mi then started fighting with the Sith around the melting pit, she was incredibly ferocious, Qui gon rushed to catch up but was prevented at the last shield. Qui gon could only watch as the Sith and his friend fought, and the Sith stabbed Turut Mi. She landed on the floor. Dead.

Qui gon, closed his eyes in sorrow, but calmed his breathing and thoughts as maul started to prowl again for his next victim. Qui gon and Maul fought each other with rapid speed and great skill. Qui gon eventually managed to kick the light sabre out of Maul's hand and sliced him across the middle. In two parts Maul could be seen falling down the shaft.

Qui gon rushed to Turut Mi, but he was already too late, she was dead. Qui gon bent his head in sorrow.

---------------

Reviews please, or i might not write the sequel, Oh who am i kidding, of course I'm going to write it!


	14. epilogue

Last part, get ready for the first sequel!

Epilogue

In the courtyard of the palace a large cruiser landed, Panaka and the Queen addressed the defeated Neimoidians. "Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." The Queen said

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Panaka added as the ramp of the cruiser lowered Qui gon and the captain led the viceroy and his entourage to the waiting ship as the Chancellor Palpatine, Yoda and several other Jedi Masters descended.

"Congratulations on your election, Chancellor. It is so good to see you again." The Queen said.

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic." Palpatine said. Anakin looked warily at him, not trusting him totally, there was more to him than met the eye. Anakin decided that it would be best if he kept an eye on him, even if it meant feigning friendship till he got some proof. Obi Wan, and Qui gon greeted the other Jedi as Panaka took the prisoners aboard the ship.

-----------------

In the late of the day, Yoda addressed Qui gon and Obi Wan about the boy Anakin.

"Been decided it has," Yoda said, "I myself will take the boy as apprentice."

Obi Wan and Qui gon looked at each other in shock, Master Yoda hadn't taken a Padawan in centuries. It would be a great honour for Anakin.

"You two, along with various other members will also teach him," Yoda said, "Unprecedented this is, but strong he is, and needs to be taught by those strongest in their subjects if he is to do what is necessary." Yoda sighed. "A lot, there is, on this boys shoulders, prepare him we must."

"How are we to help?" Qui gon asked.

"He will go with you on missions, when the council feel him ready," Yoda said, "Council members often called to missions are not."

Yoda walked away, leaving Obi Wan and Qui gon looking at each other.

----------------

The Jedi council and several Jedi, along with Gungan troops and their leaders, the Queen and her handmaidens, Panaka and his men, Palpatine and his assossiates and lastly Anakin and Obi Wan watched as Turut Mi's body was burned. Anakin looked at Qui gon who was on the other side of him. "What will happen to me now?" he asked.

"Yoda will be training you," Qui gon said, "But we will see each other often, don't worry about that." Anakin looked back at the burning body as Mace turned to Yoda.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith. And the same being Obi Wan saw," Mace said.

"Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" mace asked, giving Yoda a concerned look which was returned in kind.

----------

In the grand parade in Theed, the Gungan soldiers came marching down the street tooting their horns, while in the background children could be heard singing. Confetti was being thrown as Palpatine came to stand next to the Queen. Anakin stood next to his Master Yoda in his new robes and with a Padawan braid. Obi Wan was standing next to Qui gon, and behind them all were various council members that had come for the funeral. Boss Nass climbed to steps to the Queen who handed him the Globe of Peace. Everyone cheered and for the moment everything seemed well in the Galaxy, but as Anakin looked at the Chancellor, he could only feel that worse was to come.

The End

I know I followed the script for this story, but the sequel to this story doesn't have a script written, who wants to read about Anakin's training with Yoda?

Now this ones over, I'm going to make cake to celebrate, who wants some?

Review me!


End file.
